Broly ( Un Sayajin En Konoha )
by Carlos Julio Verbel Hernndez
Summary: "En un universo donde existen seres tan poderosos capaces de destruir razas como si nada, y algunos capaces de destruir planetas. Cuenta la leyenda que cada mil años el ser que mas fuerte nacería, sin embargo su propia raza le temía por tal poder, aquel que fue abandonada en la profundidad del espacio, aquel que fue olvidado y que se convirtió en un shinobi.


.

En una galaxia lejana, en el planeta con la raza más temida después de los demonios del frío, acaban de nacer tres sayajines que marcara la historia de la propia existencia.

Pero el rey de este planeta, mas preciso el rey Vegeta esta desconcertado y enojado, ya que su hijo nacio, pero no era el más fuerte, sumándole la visita que Freezer le había realizado hace un par de dias, para que ahora le vengan a informar que su hijo es superado brutalmente por un sayajin hijo de un guerrero clase baja.

El se sentia frustado e impotente, y un poco asustado, ya que el niño que supero a su hijo nacio con un poder de mas de diez mil unidades, algo que jamás se había visto antes, porque ya nacido tenia el poder de destruir medio planeta.

El lo sabia, sabía que la leyenda podría ser real, que todos esos relatos sobre el sayajin legendario que de pequeño escuchaba podria ser verdad con esta prueba. Pero no se confiaba, el pensaba que con la llegada de un ser tan poderoso sería un peligro para el, temía que en un futuro ese sayajin legendario se revelará contra el y su ejército, sabía de antemano el poder de un sayajin y lo peligroso que podria ser este sayajin si se volvia mas fuerte, por lo que ideó un plan para acabar con el pequeño bastardo y su progenitor de clase baja.

" ¡¡ BALIS !! " llamo a uno de sus tantos soldados que estaban en su fortaleza, a lo que el soldado como todo sayajin bajo su mando no hizo mas que ir corriendo donde su lider y arrodillarse para recibir la orden que se le queria informar.

" ¡¡ SEÑOR!! "

" Quiero que busques a Paragus y lo traigas hacia acá, ¡¡DILE QUE ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!!" Demando el rey Vegeta con autoridad, pero si se le veía detalladamente cualquiera sabría de lo inqueto que su precencia se reflejaba, cosa que alguno que otro soldado en esa habitación se dio cuenta, pero no preguntaron nada temiendo por la reacción de su lider.

" ¡¡SI MI REY!!" Con la afirmativa del soldado Balis, salio volando en busca de Paragus, ya sabiendo que es un soldado de clase baja lo encontraria cerca de las reservas de comida, ya que cerca de las carnicerías vivia junto a su recien difunta mujer.

_PLANETA VEGITA

En otro lugar cerca de la capital central del planeta vegita se encontraba Paragus en una habitación de su hogar, pensando en lo sucedido con el nacimiento de su hijo. Estaba feliz y triste, ya que su hijo nacio, pero durante el parto de su esposa murio.

Aunque Paragus era un sayajin de pura sangre, el amaba a su mujer, no era como la mayoría de sayajines desquiciados capaces de abandonar a sus crías y no voltearlas a ver nunca mas. Era un sayajin raro, pero no era el unico macho sayajin con esa mentalidad, ya que en un tiempo atras conoció a un sujeto de clase baja al igual que el, solo que este era mucho mas fuerte que algunos de clase alta, ya que rondaba un poder de casi las diez mil unidades su nombre era Bardock, capitan de la unidad numero cuarenta y ocho, era conocido por sus grandes hazañas siendo un sayajin de clase baja. Paragus Conocio a el sayajin Bardock luego de que en una misión fallida donde tenia que conquistar un planeta se encontro con el escuadron de ese hombre, que ayudó de refuerzo a su unidad abatida por las fuerzas de resistencia del planeta Nhobmaloft ( me invente el nombre :v) donde fue testigo del poder del clase baja mas fuerte que había. Cuando ya porfin la invasión cesó y terminanor por conquistar ese planeta, todos regresaron al planeta vegita, pero resulto que su mujer era amiga de la mujer de ese sayajin Bardock, lo supo después que en la carnicería que se encontraba cerca de su casa una vez fue a ayudar a su mujer ya que se encontraba embarazada de unos cuantos meses, donde observó a una sayajin de clase baja al igual que ellos, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que cuando se iba retirando con su esposa volteo por ultima vez a la carnicería ya que reconoció la cabellera peculiar que tenia ese tipo Bardock, vio la forma en como congeniava con su mujer en solitario, era el mismo trato que el le daba a su esposa.

" ciertamente..." Luego de decir eso, suspiro para acomodarse y poder dormir ya que mañana irá a ver a su hijo y saber su estado como sayajin.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido un ruido lo distrajo, era el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada por alguien. Asi que se dispuso a levantarse de su cama e ir a atender a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta. Cuando giro la manecilla de la puerta observó que lo buscaba uno de los soldados reales del castillo del rey Vegeta, lo reconocio por sus vestimentas.

" ¿ que sucede ?" Pregunto Paragus al soldado que estaba enfrente de el con una mirada sería, por lo que supuso que era algo de suma importancia. Y que no podia negarse de cual sea el pedido.

" el rey Vegeta solicita tu precencia, dice que es de suma urgencia " con eso dicho, recibió un asentamiento de Paragus y ambos salieron volando hacia el castillo del rey Vegeta en donde sabría el porque repentino llamado hacía este soldado de clase baja.

Durante el viaje todo fue muy callado, así eran los soldados, fríos y callados sin una pizca de gracia o empatia por una conversación. Cuando llegaron al palacio del rey Vegeta, Paragus se quedo fuera de las grandes puertas del castillo asintiendo al soldado Balis y adentrándose a la sala principal del castillo y saber el motivo porque su señoria pediría la presencia de un sayajin clase baja como el.

Al llegar donde estaba el rey Vegeta en su trono se arrodillo colocando una de sus manos en forma de puño en su corazon y la cabeza agachada mirando al piso " Señor, estoy a sus ordenes" dijo con voz monótona y calmada dando a entender que escucharla lo que el rey le tenia que decir.

El rey Vegeta se le quedo viendo con el mentón en alto, como si estuviera mirando a una basura siendo el rey que era "( como es posible que esta insignificante sabandija sea el padre de tal monstruo )" arrugo sus facciones pero decidió no perder el control y proseguir con lo planeado y acabar con Paragus y su hijo "Paragus..." la forma en como pronunció su nombre fue tranquila, demasiado tranquila que puso inquieto a Paragus por unos momentos " Se que has llegado de una misión no hace mucho verdad, se también que ya se te ha avisado de el nacimiento de tu hijo y el fallecimiento de tu mujer, ¿me equivoco?".

" No señor, en lo absoluto " Paragus estaba inquieto, jamas de los jamases el rey Vegeta lo mandaría a buscar nada mas por algo como eso. el rey era la definición perfecta de lo que debe ser un sayajin, por lo que no le interesaba la estabilidad mental o emocional de sus guerreros, por lo que solo le interesaba que pudiesen completar con las misiones de acabar con las razas y vender los planetas.

" bien... tal como lo dijiste, en lo absoluto... , pero se también que te estaras preguntando que tiene que ver eso con la razon por la que te he convocado aquí " esto para nada le gustaba a Paragus, tanto que incluso con su cabeza mirando al piso empezo a sudar de los nervios que sentia, pero se mantenia callado cosa que hizo enfadar al rey Vegeta " ¡¡RESPONDE!!".

"¡¡N-NO SEÑOR !!"

" ¡¡MENTIRAS!!" Grito fuerte el rey Vegeta colocando su pie encima de la cabeza de Paragus haciendo que pegue su cara con el piso, el plan hiba tal como lo planeado " ¡¡CREES QUR SOY IDIOTA, SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE TRAMAS CON TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!!".

Esto desconcertó por completo a Paragus " ¡¡ SEÑOR NO SE DE LO QUE HABLA !!". Todo el salon puso su vista en la situación, los soldados que ya se imaginaban lo que sucedería estaban esperando la orden de su rey para acabar con el sayajin de clase baja.

" ¡¡ Y LO SIGUES NEGANDO !!" Luego de decir eso el rey Vegeta suspiro para luego colocar una cara de muerte hacia Paragus " se que planeas acabar con el reino una vez que tu pequeño bastardo creciera y se hiciera mas fuerte, ¡¡ PLANEAS UNA REVOLUCIÓN CONTRA MI !!" esto ya descompuso a paragus y desconcertó a algunos de los que no sabían sobre el hijo de Paragus, pero a los que si, ya le habían encontrado sentido a la situación, Paragus trataría de utilizar el poder del pequeño monstruo para acabar con el rey Vegeta una vez que tenga el poder suficiente.

" s-señor no se de lo que me esta hablando, Broly solo es un recién nacido como podri-".

" ¡¡BASTA!! , no quiero oír tus mentiras, eres una deshonrra para nuestea raza..." culminó el rey Vegeta para luego quitar el pie de la cabeza de Paragus subir a su trono y voltearse dandole la espalda a Paragus " como acto de traición hacia la realeza te condeno a una ejecución junto con tu hijo " esto hizo que Paragus abriera los ojos de la sorpresa absoluta " !!AGARRENLO¡¡" luego de la orden los soldados reales corrierron a sostener a Paragus.

" ¡¡SEÑOR TODO ESO ES FALSO, CUALQUIERA QUE LE HALLA DICHO ESO ES MENTIRA, UNA BLASFEMIA!!" Su grito fue escuchado por todo el salon, pero el rey Vegeta ni se inmutó por lo dicho por Paragus cosa que hizo rechinar los dientes a este ya que no le creía después de tantas veces tuvo que pelear por esta raza y el rey para que le paguen de esta forma " eh trabajado toda mi vida aquí, eh sido leal a usted y nuestra raza, seria capaz de dar mi vida en batalla si es necesario, ¡¡PERO NO DARÉ MI VIDA POR UN DELITO QUE NO COMETI!!" el rey Vegeta aún seguia en su lugar dándole la espalda a Paragus y este lo seguía mirando con rabia ya que no le prestaba ni atención. Pero todo esa rabia paso a odió puro cuando escucho lo siguiente.

" matenlo, luego vallan y maten al niño y dejen sus cuerpos en el basurero donde las basuras como ellos deben estar" con la orden del rey los soldados fueron en contra de Paragus pero este pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo a uno en el rostro y le dio una patada que a otro que lo sujetaba para luego salir volando por una ventana del castillo que se rompió en el proceso. Parugus sabía que tenía que tomar a su hijo y largarse del planeta, estaba enojado y decepcionado de la raza, aquella raza por la cual lucho incontables de veces para que le traiciónen de esta forma.

En la persecución Paragus tuvo que esquivar los ataques que le enviaban los soldados, donde alguno que otro lo pudo rozar, pero no podía aligerar el dolor ahora ya que aun tenía que escapar con su hijo, y sabía que tenía que perder de vista a sus perseguidores ya que lo superaban en poder. Paragus no era muy fuerte que se diga, pero si era un soldado a de ser por algo, decicio crear un ataque de energía hacia un par de casas desabitadas que se encontraban cerca del reino y poder despistar a los soldados, siguio volando solo que mas cerca del piso y seguir tirando bolas de energía a todos lados creando asi una corteza de humo inmensa para luego adentrarse en una cueva que estaba cerca.

" *jadeo* *jadeo*... eso los detendrá un poco ahora tengo que ir corriendo para que sus rastreadores no me localicen" luego de decir eso salio corriendo por todas las zonas desabitadas hacia las maquinas incubadoras del planeta, pero tenia que darse prisa ya que queda un poco lejos, en estos momentos el agradecía que el planeta no fuera muy poblado, porque quizás era cierto era un planeta muy extenso, pero solo una parte del planeta era habitada por los sayajines.

CARNICERÍA DE LA CENTRAL

En la central de la capital del planeta vegita se encontraba una sayajin pequeña de nombre Gine, la cual habia dado a luz hace unos días, se preguntaran el porque esta trabajando si dio a luz no hace mucho. Bueno la razón es que a ningún sayajin le importa eso, una vez que una hembra da a luz debe ir a su labor, sin importar en las condiciones en las que se encuentren y Gine no era la excepción. Ella se sentia mal, ya que tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo por el reciente parto que tuvo que dar, pero eso no le importaba, ya que por otro lado estaba feliz de que su segundo hijo nacio, aunque con un poder demasiado bajo, y eso la ponía un poco insegura ya que conocía bien el trato que se les da a los que nacen con un poder asi de absurdo, ella era un ejemplo, ella nació teniendo un poder demasiado bajo, que nunca se le catálogo como una guerrera, por lo que fue enviada a la carnicería de la central, a donde van los que no tienen las capacidades para luchar, al principio recibía burlas de los demás, era molestada frecuentemente por los demás sayajines tanto mujeres como hombres, pero Gine siempre ignoraba las burlas y solo se concentraba en su trabajo. Hasta que un día un grupo de sayajines se querian propasar con ella, aunque no tenia el poder suficiente como para ser una guerrera Gine se las podía arreglar, ella le dio un golpe a uno de los tipos, pero el problema es que ese golpe logro conectar en el cuello del tipo, cosa que cayó al suelo hasta que murió, esto pudo hacerlo solo porque los tipos estaban borrachos, pero los demas al ver muerto a uno de sus colegas arremetieron contra Gine, ella no sabia que hacer, nunca había matado a nadie, y sabía las consecuencias que esto podría causarle, era un delito muy grave el acabar con otro sayajin y mucho mas cuando resulta que ella es una don nadie y acabo con la vida de un soldado, por lo que se quedo con los ojos abiertos de lo asustada que estaba y luego los cerró esperando el golpe. Se quedo esperando, pero ese golpe jamás llegó, por lo que dispuso a abrir sus ojos lentamente y ahí lo vio, era un tipo con una cabellera extraña y una cicatriz en su cara, ella lo reconocio como el hombre que una vez encontro mal herido en una de las naves de viaje, ella recuerda que lo atendió y después lo llevo inconsciente a una máquina de reposo para que recaude sus energías mas rapido. Lo que no sabia era que el hombre que rescato no estaba inconsciente, solo estaba debilitado y que ella le empezó a llamar la atención después de que le ayudará al regresar de una misión fallida donde todo su equipo habia muerto excepto el. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la campana de la carnicería sono y dejo entrar a alguien que hizo que ella sonriera a gran escala.

" ¡¡BARDOCK!!" Exclamó para luego ir a abrazar a su esposo que tanto ama, el soldado de clase baja que se convirtió en uno de los soldados mas fuertes que tiene el planeta vegita " ¡¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!!" Esta reacción hizo que el nombrado rodeara los ojos y mirara hacia otro lado pero con un rubor en la cara un tanto imperceptible, pero no para Gine, eso a ella le gustaba de el, que aunque fuera frío con todo el mundo con ella y Raditz habia mostrado un cariño que lo hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de Gine asi que decidio darle un beso para molestarlo un poco. " viniste a ver a nuestro segundo hijo verdad".

Bardock no respondio nada pero para Gine eso significaba que si vino a ver a su segundo niño el cual habían decidido ponerle de nombre Kakarotto. El niño se encontraba en las incubadoras junto a otro recién nacido llamado Broly hijo de su también recién fallecida amiga, la cual murió durante el parto, lo que la puso muy triste ya que era una de las pocas hembras con la cual se llevaba, además que ella era una sayajin de muy poco poder como lo era Gine, solo que ella trabajaba en la fábrica de armaduras y no en la carnicería, aunaue ambas eran unas rarezas por nacer con ese tipo de poder no se quejanan ya que ambas habían conseguido una familia, sin embargo una se tuvo que ir antes que la otra. Pero dejo de eso a un lado cuando su esposo le preunto algo.

" donde esta..." dijo en voz baja, ya que aunque no lo hiba a admitir quería ver a su segundo hijo antes de volver a otra misión, porque su trabajo como soldado sayajin no paraba y constantemente tenia que salir a conquistar los planetas, pero ya no se le dificultaba tanto por ser uno de los soldados mas fuertes, siendo solo de clase baja, supero a mas de un sayajin distingido.

" esta en las incubadoras, junto al hijo de Mavali y Paragus, aunque no es cuestión de decírtelo porque salio igualito a su padre jeje " esto lo dijo con tono juguetón tocandole la nariz a Bardock con su dedo índice.

Luego de eso Bardock se quedo mirandola y ella a el, hasta que ambos se acercaron y unieron sus bocas en un profundo beso, aunque mas tratase de ocultarlo Bardock sabía que había tenido una de esa cosas que escucho en otros planetas, la palabra amor, siempre que estuvo con ella se le hacía muy extraño como es que su actitud fría cambiaba a una cálida, desde el dia que lo salvo le empezo a llamar la atención aquella hembra, que por cosas de la vida se la volvió a encontrar una noche, solo que estaba apunto de ser golpeada y el la defendió, después de ese dia el rey Vegeta no mando a acabar con Gine, ya que Bardock era uno de sus soldados mas leales y mas fuertes a pesar de ser clase baja, a cambio puso a Gine bajo su cuidado y que si otra vez se metia en problemas lo hiba a pagar el. De ahí surgió tal relación en donde Bardock tenía que vigilar que no se metiera en problemas y de vez en cuando visitarla con la excusa que solo la estaba vigilando. Aunque muchas veces le han preguntado que le ve a esa don nadie si solo es una carnicería el siempre ignoraba los malos comentarios e incluso rechazaba a otras sayajines que eran fuertes, solo le llamaba la atención esa carnicera, y al principio no sabia porque. Pero luego descubrio la razon, era que ella era lo único que le daba paz y felicidad en este mundo de violencia, para el era como su motivación para no morir en batalla pero para si dar la vida por ella si es necesario.

Luego del beso y de que Bardock ayudará a Gine porque no se encontraba en condiciones de trabajar, la llevo a el hogar donde el junto con Gine y so Hijo mayor Raditz vivían. Después de dejarla con su hijo Raditz se dispuso a ir a ver a su segundo hijo recién nacido llamado Kakarotto.

Al llegar a las incubadoras pudo observar que efectivamente su segundo hijo era la viva imagen de el, esto hizo que sonriera internamente y camino hacia el vidrio que tenia a su hijo, pero cuando dio un par de pasos pudo divisar a un hombre que reconoció como el esposo de la amiga de su mujer.

" ¿Paragus? " esto hizo voltear al nombrado, pero ni si quiera saludo, solo volvio a ver al vidrio y rompió la incubadora donde se encontraba un niño con el cabello largo a lo que dedujo que era el niño Broly del que su esposa le había dicho " ¡¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO¡¡" Paragus ignoro a Bardock y salio corriendo con su hijo en brazos

" (... Que le habría sucedido a ese tipo... bueno eso no importa ahora ni es mi problema)" termino sus pensamientos para luego seguir caminando a ver a su hijo, luego de divisarlo bien decidió ver la cantidad de poder que registraba, pero su desilusión no se hizo esperar, ya que tenia un poder de solo dos unidades, esto hizo decepcionó un poco a Bardock pero no dejaría que algún infeliz se metiera con su hijo, cualquiera que se atreva a molestarle se las tendría que ver con el.

Pero luego la curiosida de ver el poder que colocaba la maquina del hijo de Paragus lo comió y decidio verlo. Cuando lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de forma increíble, no se podía creer lo que veía, pero el sabía que las incubadoras no mentirian sobre el poder de los sayajines al nacer, y eso lo ponia mucho mas inquieto, una gota de sudor paso por su frente y por un momento le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, lo que el veía no era mas ni menos que diez mil unidades, algo jamás antes visto, aquel chiquillo apenas nacio y ya lo superaba en poder a el y a la mayoría de sayajines. Bardock luego miro por el pasillo por donde Paragus fue con corriendo con su hijo por unos momentos, hasta que el ruido de una alarma lo volvió a la realidad, luego pudo observar a unos soldados corriendo hacia a el.

" ¡¡BARDOCK POR DONDE SE FUE PARAGUS MAS TE VALE RESPONDER!!" Exigio uno de los soldados al mando a Bardock cosa que lo molesto mucho ya que el solo se dejaba hablar así era por su esposa Gine. Pero decidió no perder la calma y respondió.

" se fue por halla " dijo señalando uno de los pasillos del sitio. Pero solo que ese era el lugar opuesto a por donde se hiba paragus. Pero el obtendría respuestas del porque lo perseguían soldados de la realeza.

Cuando los soldados salieron volando en la dirección que Bardock apunto, este salio corriendo de manera que los rastreadores no supieran su ubicación, dedujo que también era la razon por la cual Paragus solo estaba corriendo y no volaba, el obtendría respuestas además que queria saber un poco mas sobre aquel mocoso con las diez mil unidades de poder que por un momento lo hizo aterrar.

Con Paragus

Paragus se encontraba saltando montañas y árboles, su obtetivo ahora era coger una de las naves que esten por salir para no ser encontrado. El nunca imagino que tenía que huir de su planeta de origen porque le traiconase. Durante los saltos pudo sentir a alguien mediante el ruido, cosa que se puso alerta y volto dejando rápidamente a su hijo en unos escombros " SAL DE AHÍ " demando en voz fuerte Paragus, ahora las cosas se le complicarán, ya que si utilizaba energía podria atraer a los demas perseguidores pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver quien era la persona que lo seguía " Bardock... porque me sigues ".

" quizás sea por que rompiste una incubadora y saliste con ese niño corriendo como loco y que te estan persiguiendo los soldados reales o por otra cosa, no se tu dime" esto hizo que Paragus dejase su tranquilidad y se tensara ya que si Bardock peleaba contra el no tendría ninguna oportunidad, sus poderes eran demasiado desiguales, pero se volvió atranquilizar cuando escucho lo siguiente " descuida, no vengo a por ti o por el niño, solo quiero saber el porque te siguen soldados de la realeza y porque ese mocoso nada mas nacido y ya tiene mas poder que yo, y quiero respuestas honestas o te tendre que llevar al castillo " dijo Bardock con una mirada fulminante hacia Paragus cosa que hizo que este le tuviese que contar todo sobre lo que le ocurrió y el porque lo estan siguiendo los guardias reales, esto obviamente no le importaba a Bardock ya que no era su problema, simplemente sentia curiosidad por el pequeño, pero no obtuvo sus respuestas ya que Paragus negaba el conocer dicho poder del bebé, sin embargo Bardock le creía por lo que hizo su conclusión " escucha esto no es mi problema, lo único que te puedo decir es que esperes mas porque las naves ahora no van a ser programadas, la única que saldrá en unos días es la mía, lo que puedo hacer por ti es darte los códigos de mi nave, pero no me resposabilizo si te capturan o te matan, ya eso sera tu problema" .

Paragus asintió ya que esto seria una oportunidad para escapar con su hijo del planeta, el problema es que lo que le dijo Bardock era cierto tendria que esperar por lo menos dos días, pero esos dos días lo pasaría en cueva para que los soldados reales no lo encuentren.

Bardock le entregó los codigos de la nave a Paragus, en cualquier caso solo se vería como si Paragus hubiera cogido la nave de Bardock para cuando este estuviera comiendo. Ya los sayajines que se encargaban de conquistar tenían que comer demasiado porque sus viajes podrían durar dias, semanas o incluso meses y hasta años dependiendo de la distancia del planeta a donde vallan.

Concluyendo con eso Paragus se escondio por dos días, los cuales paso hambre, sin embargo en el dia del escape, Bardock le de comer a el y Gine se encargó de cortar la carne para que el niño pudiese comer también, ya que sabían que el viaje seria largo. Sin embargo cuando estaba Paragus junto a su hijo Broly a punto de escapar fue interceptado por un grupo de soldados reales, Paragus empezo a luchar contra de ellos pero obviamente la ventaja la tenian ellos, por lo que lo ultimo que pudo hacer Paragus fue enviar a su hijo a un planeta, el cual le correspondia a Bardock. "( hijo... sobrevive... porfavor)" fueron los ultimos pensamientos de Paragus antes de destruir una de las macinas ocasionando una gran explosión que lo consumió junto con sus perseguidores. Ese dia Paragus murió.

ESPACIO EXTERIOR

En el espacio se hallaba la nave de Bardock en donde se hallaba de pasajero el pequeño Broly. Duro un par de dias viajando, pero con lo que no se contaba era que un agujero de gusano creció de gran manera, tragandose la nave en donde viajaba el pequeño Broly.

:3 que sucedera? Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo.

Comenten como quedo el prólogo dependiendo del apoyo lo subo :v obviamente habrá harem, si alguien decide publicar el fic a YouTube no importa, solo que dejen el link de aquí :V nada mas me despido. Bye.


End file.
